Creations
“I have always believed that people leave a piece of their soul into the things they create. My sole desire is for my creations to be seen as people are seen: alive, breathing, full of. .” -Weiss Guertena's philosophy. (src) Creations are artificial species of sentient beings, who have no official biology or natural characteristics, but were spawned by the mind and heart of natural beings willing to create them. There are different kinds of Creations, such as Imaginary Friends thought of primarily by psychicbenders, and Dream Spirits, general denizens of the Dream Realm brought to life subconsciously by the dreams of mortals. General Process Creations are, of course, created by Creators, which can be any mortal being. Psychicbenders are the most common to create Imaginary Friends, while Dream Spirits are given life by dreaming mortals. The common belief is that, in making a Creation, the Creator imparts a piece of their soul into a brand new form that gives it life and breath. Although it's rarely seen, if an artist has deep love and fondness for the things they create, they can impart their spirit and let their Creation know life. The same is therefore true for psychicbenders, who mold their chi with the love and passion for their Imaginary Friend, sacrificing a great deal of chi to make it real. Death Although classified as "spirits," Creations are not immortal beings. Commonly, a Creation dies if their Creator, the primary source of their being and soul, passes away, but Creations can also be killed like any mortal being. However, it is possible for a Creation to live as long as possible, because if they are given enough love and spirit from their Creator, or even from any other mortal being, the Creation may live indefinitely. Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends was created for this purpose, for "adopting" abandoned Creations. When a Creation dies, their energy becomes Lums, which are the main life source of the Dream World. Types of Creations Imaginary Friends Imaginary Friends originated as invisible beings that can only be seen or heard by the children who created them. Across time, psychicbenders have developed the art of molding their mental chi with their general imagination, thus have given physical life to Imaginary Friends by molding their chi into their form. The earliest known psychicbender to do this was Alice Kingsleigh, who created an entire sub-dimension called Wonderland from only her wandering mind. However, in more recent years, even non-psychicbenders have been shown able to create Imaginary Friends, invisible, but sometimes physical, such as Leopold Anderson with Steve. It's unknown how this occurs, but possible theories include the presence of scattered Psychic Chi left by benders and touched the minds of non-psychics, or a manner similar to artificial-bending martial arts. Known Imaginaries *The Quads *Polokus *Bill Cipher *Slifer the Sky Dragon (Duel Monster) *Sackboy *Mr. Herriman (deceased) *Wonderland's denizens **Cheshire Cat *Steve and Stewie *Bobby Dream Spirits Dream Spirits are the denizens that make up the entirety of the Dream Realm, and come in hundreds of shapes, sizes, and sub-species. The Dream Realm is a dimension brought to life by the thoughts and dreams of every mortal, so the Dream Spirits were subconsciously given life in this world and exhibit their own form of nature and physiology. Known Spirits *Murfy *Rayman *Globox *Mr. Dark *André *Don Gero *Gamamaru Nightmares Nightmares are, in a way, the opposites of Dream Spirits in terms of creation and traits. They are created by the Nightmare Kings, Darkrai I and Darkrai II, through means of scientific ingenuity and genetic engineering, which involves molding their Fear Chi with various compounds of things to make the desired creature. Nightmares are different in a sense that they are not always created with the joy, love, and soul as normal Creations, for even though they contain traces of Fear Chi, they are mostly living compounds of substances. Of course, some Nightmares are actually born from the bad dreams of mortal beings, and can be made physical and real through the Nightmare King's power. Certain Nightmares, such as vampires, are capable of reproducing. Robots and Programs Robots and Programs have a similar story as Nightmares. They are machine-made beings of artificial intelligence that are created with a specific program or purpose. Robots are created from types of metal, and while they exhibit traits of free will and personality, their primary purpose is to follow the program built inside their mainframe. Programs are computerized beings that exist inside Cyberspace, populate the entire Internet, and like robots, carry specific functions set forth by their creators to keep the millions of websites running. Just as physical beings can be virtualized into Cyberspace, Programs can come into the Mortal World in the form of holograms, mostly intangible, but can be made physical with enough engineering. They are different from normal Creations because, as it is once again a matter of creating something from parts, mainly for a specific purpose against their will, the creators will not always "impart their soul" into the work. This is especially so in the sense that robots and Programs can be "reprogrammed" or malfunction, which can cause them to turn against their masters. Although artificially created, all programmed sentients have some form of soul and can, at some point, develop more of a free will, depending on their bond with any mortal being. Known Ones *Vanellope von Schweetz (Program) *X.A.N.A. (Program) *Peridot (Program) *Bender B. Rodríguez (robot) The Gods and the Universe By looking at the ideology of "Creating," there is a belief that all denizens of the universes are essentially Creations themselves, created by the hearts and soul the gods poured to give them existence. The theory is supported by elemental benders whose powers come from the gods. It was through this belief that the denizens formed the idea of "Creating" themselves. It's possible that even the gods are Creations of a higher power. Laws There are strict laws enforced over Creations. Dream Spirits, for instance, cannot leave the Dream Realm on their own accord, and if they were able to, they could not survive there for long. In the case of the Protoon, the one who controls the powerful gem will be able to warp back-and-forth between worlds at will. However, the Protoon will not be as powerful as in the Dream World, and the user must still travel back to the Dream World to replenish their life force. Trading Realities There is a ritual that can take place between Creations and real mortals. Via a trading of the other's existence, an Imaginary being can become real, while the real person becomes Imaginary. When this happens, the Creation will exhibit the same biology as a mortal being would have, such as age or natural weaknesses. In this sense, Creations have a shorter lifespan than their indefinite, imaginary life. However, a Creation who becomes real is no longer dependent on people remembering them, or their Creators staying alive. Rather, the mortal who traded places and became Imaginary will possess these weaknesses. Known Creators *Morgan Uno (psychicbending, powerful Imaginaire, created The Quads) *Mikaela Corella (psychicbending) *Alice Kingsleigh (psychicbending, created Wonderland) *Calliope (created Polokus) *Unnamed monster (created Bill Cipher) *Weiss Guertena (artist) *Gozaburo Kaiba (created Duel Monsters) *Leopold Anderson (created Steve) *Kaleo Anderson (created Stewie) Category:Races Category:Psychicbenders Category:Creations